Más que un sentimiento
by mosbeypot
Summary: Yaoi. Lo que Choutaroh siente por Shishidoh es más que una simple atraccion. Silver Pair


Otro oneshot

espero que les guste

acepto criticas, comentarios, sugerencias...

**Más que un sentimiento**

_¿Cómo poder expresar lo que siento?_

_¿Cómo saber si lo que siento es verdad?_

_Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, me lo he preguntado, todos los días, en todo momento._

_Sinceramente es difícil de evitarlo, cada vez que lo veo, mi corazón se acelera, mi cuerpo tiembla, y por eso decidí, en un día como cualquier otro, que Shishidoh-san… lo era todo para mí._

_No me importa nada, con tal de ver su sonrisa, verlo feliz, aunque eso cause mi sufrimiento, mis lagrimas. Es un acto irónico, porque lo que más deseo es ser feliz a su lado, y aun así llego a realizar un pequeño sacrificio, del cual él nunca se dará cuenta, e ignorara para siempre. _

-¡Konnichi-wa Shishidoh-san!- saludo el peliplata que recién llegaba a los tribunales.

-¡Ha!… Hola- contesto el mayor mientras sacaba su raqueta cuidadosamente de su bolso.

-¿Cómo amaneció?-

-Bien-

La forma tan seca en que lo trataba le estaba preocupando, el jamás era así, el siempre le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, que de una manera algo dolorosa, lo ilusionaba por dentro.

-Etto, ¿Le pasa algo a Shishidoh-san? Lo noto algo extraño- preguntó curiosamente antes de que este saliera de los tribunales.

-Mmm no, está todo bien, de pronto es porque no dormí bien-

-Oh… bueno, pero es mejor que descanse bien, debe cuidar su salud-

-Bueno- termino diciendo el castaño saliendo, dejando al menor, algo preocupado.

¿Cómo no se iba a preocupar? Era la persona a la que más quería, la que más le importaba. Siempre que Shishidoh tenía un problema, Choutaroh se lo solucionaba en silencio, y este nunca llego a preocuparse de saber quién era su ángel de la guarda. Ootori le daba los mejores consejos, aunque esos no le beneficiaran. Se decía así mismo que su recompensa por todo lo que hacía, era verlo sonreír, saber que estaba bien, gracias a él.

No podía evitar sentir celos cuando alguien más lo ayudaba, Shishidoh era una persona reservada pero siempre le habría su corazón a su Kohai y compañero de dobles. Esto de cierta manera era una gran ventaja para el menor, podía conocer todos sus secretos, pero no era capaz de usarlos a su favor, o aprovecharse de estos, solo por el miedo de lastimarlo o alejarlo de sí mismo.

Después de salir del tribunal, Atobe hizo un partido de dobles Yuushi-Ootori VS Gakuto-Shishidoh. A Ootori no le gusto mucho la idea, pero él no era capaz de desafiar o desobedecer a Atobe.

Durante el partido, la ventaja la llevaba la pareja de Yuushi-Ootori, pero al final ganó la pareja contrincante. Choutaroh hubiese perdido apropósito, pero sabía que eso enojaría mucho a Ryou así que decidió no hacerlo. Sería capaz de sacrificarse, pero a veces decide retenerse, pero siempre pensando en la felicidad de su senpai.

-Gran partido Shishidoh-san- felicito el menor con una bella sonrisa en el rostro mientras le entregaba una toalla.

-Oh… Gracias- respondió aceptando la tolla que le ofrecía sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Nee Shishidoh-san, puede que sea mi impresión, pero yo creo que le pasa algo, aparte de que no durmió bien- Choutaroh no podía con su cara de preocupación, quería ayudarlo en lo que le estuviera pasando .

-Ya te dije que no es nada. Te importaría, quiero estar solo- termino algo irritado mientras se alejaba.

-Shishidoh-san- murmuro algo sorprendido, ¿Qué ocurría? Ryou no era así.

_Shishidoh-san es una persona increíble, siempre me da ánimos, siempre está para mi, y es por eso que yo siempre estaré para él._

_Mi corazón esta solo para él, solo dispuesto a quererlo a él, ayudarlo a él, única y exclusivamente para abrirlo hacia él. Y daría todo porque lo supiera, para que pudiera saber que tiene alguien que lo ama incondicionalmente, que daría su vida por él, que está dispuesto a cuidarlo para siempre._

Si antes Choutaroh estaba preocupado, ahora está desconcertado, abatido, destruido, casi agonizando… y no estoy exagerando. Al parecer el problema que tenia Shishidoh era con él, porque de lo contrario le pediría ayuda y le contaría lo que pasaba. Pero esta vez solo opto por estar solo, definitivamente eso no era muy bueno, Ootori se sentía culpable y desesperado por no poder ayudarlo.

-Nee Gakuto-senpai ¿ha visto a Shishidoh-san?- pregunto durante la hora del almuerzo a su senpai acrobático que le respondió animadamente.

-Creo que lo vi al lado de las piscinas… ¿Por qué?-

-Nada… solo quería saber donde está…- respondió- Gracias- se inclinó levemente y siguió caminando en dirección de donde le había indicado el pelirojo.

Choutaroh tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo, quería almorzar junto a él, como solían hacerlo todos los días. Pero no, no había señales de vida por parte de Shishidoh, así que decidió dejar de buscarle y almorzar solo. Para no hacer tan evidente su soledad, se fue a la azotea para poder sentirse cómodo.

Definitivamente estaba muy triste, su único deseo era que Shishidoh fura feliz… pero al parecer ni eso puede hacer. Cuando Ryou se ponía mal, la autoestima de Choutaroh bajaba demasiado, se sentía la persona más idiota del mundo, llegaba a echarse la culpa por todo, y decía que era un incompetente que no servía para nada, ni siquiera para alentar a la persona que más ama.

La tristeza que sentía le quito el apetito, así que se asomó por la reja par ver directamente al lago que se encontraba en las instalaciones de Hyotei. Al hacerlo logro verlo, su senpai sentado a la orilla algo triste y confundido. Definitivamente el perfil de Shishidoh que se captaba desde la azotea, cautivo el corazón del menor. Tenía una sonrisa triste pero a la vez encantadora, algo que no se ve en su rostro muy amenudeo, sinceramente era la primera vez que Choutaroh lo veía así. Aunque quisiera, no podía apartar su mirada de él, era una escena tan hermosa, tan digna de ser presenciada, el viento soplaba lentamente haciéndola más encantadora, lo cual provoco que Ootori se sonrojara.

Por su parte Shishidoh estaba pensativo, concentrado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse observado, sentía que alguien lo vigilaba, lo cuidaba con una mirada simplemente encantadora. Alzó la vista para buscar a dicha persona. Para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada tierna y al mismo tiempo tímida de Choutaroh que venía desde la Azotea del tercer piso. Se sorprendió ligueramente, en especial cuando este sonrió tristemente y bajo la mirada alejándose de la reja, para luego desaparecer.

_Un rostro firme y decidido, lleno de expectativas, lleno de seguridad. Ese es el rostro de Shishidoh-san, ese es del rostro del que me enamore, y más cuando lleva en el, tatuada una sonrisa, dirigida especialmente para mí._

_Para Shishidoh-san siempre tendré una sonrisa diferente a todas, una llena de este bello sentimiento, lleno de amor infinito, una amor dispuesto a romper fronteras, de traspasar la más difícil prueba, un amor para Shishidoh-san._

Era la hora del inicio de la práctica de la tarde, y Choutaroh salía del tribunal cuando se encontró con su querido… muy querido senpai. Se miraron fijamente, era una mirada entre fría y cálida, entre triste y feliz, entre dolorosa y cariñosa.

-Choutaroh…- mencionó el mayor algo dudoso.

-Dígame- respondió el nombrado algo feliz, al ver que, al parecer Ryou ya estaba mejor.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Claro, ¿Sobre qué?- interrogo el más joven.

-Sabaras cuando hablemos- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa al ver la reacción del otro ante su respuesta, el cual había provocado un "puchero"- Te parece si hablamos después de la practica-

-Me parece- respondió Ootori con otra y aun más encantadora sonrisa- Etto… Shishidoh-san me alegra que ya esté mejor… me estaba preocupando.

-¿Eh?-

-Si… se nota en su rostro, ahora tiene una bella sonrisa como las de antes-

Ante el comentario, Ryou no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligueramente. Ambos ansiaban que la practica terminara pronto, querían decirse muchas cosas, ya que ese día se había tornado algo largo y duro para los dos.

Y al fin, llego el gran momento. A los últimos 15 minutos de la práctica, Atobe convoco a todos los miembros de tercer año, por lo cual Ootori ya estaba listo cuando Shishidoh llego al tribunal.

-Gomen… me voy a duchar, me cambio y nos vamos… nee?- dijo mientras cogía rápido toda su ropa para dirigirse a las duchas.

-No se preocupe, yo alisto su maleta- propuso el más joven.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse, se dispusieron a salir de la escuela.

-Y ¿Dónde te gustaría que habláramos?- pregunto el castaño una vez fuera de la instalación escolar.

-Donde usted desee, por mi está bien cualquier lugar- respondió sonriente el peliplata.

-Entonces… tengo un lugar que te encantara-

Y así tomaron el metro juntos y caminaron durante diez minutos. Choutaroh desconocía totalmente el lugar de destino, lo cual aumentaba completamente su ansiedad. Se detuvieron en frente de un parque, uno demasiado grande. Ootori había pasado varias veces por ahí, pero jamás había entrado. Su tamaño se extendía demasiado, que no alcanzaban a ver donde quedaba el final. Shishidoh sonrió pícaramente a Choutaroh, y arranco a correr indicando una carrera, el menor lo siguió gritando que era un tramposo y que no era justo, lo cual era ya costumbre para los dos.

_Le agradezco al mundo por poner a Shishidoh-san a mi lado, porque gracias a él pude conocer lo que se siente amar de verdad… Gracias Shishidoh-san por aquellas sonrisas que me permites ver todos los días, por dejarme entrar en tu vida, por ser tu amigo. Pero me gustaría ser algo más, algo más que un simple confidente… me gustaría llegar a ser lo más importante para ti, así como tú lo eres para mí, ser eso que permite que salga el sol en tus días más lluviosos, ser lo que permite tu sonrisa mientras una lagrima cae, ser con quien haga el sueño más dulce durante una terrible pesadilla…_

-Tú nunca cambias ¿no?- dijo Choutaroh algo agitado, cuando Ryou se detuvo después de la pequeña carrera.

-Jajá… ¿No será que tu eres muy lento?- se quejo mientras se acostaba sobre el pasto, para mirar directamente al cielo.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió arrodillándose a su lado- Es que usted es un tramposo conmigo Shishidoh-san-

-¡Bueeeeno! Vamos recuéstate, el cielo se ve muy lindo…-Dijo posando su mano sobre el pasto indicándole que se acomodara- ¡Mira! Ya empezaron a salir las primeras estrellas…-

-¡Wo! Son muy lindas ¿no?- Choutaroh se recostó como le había indicado su senpai, y empezaron a conversar, mientras observaban el cielo, que empezaba a oscurecer.

-¡Enserio! Me dio mucha risa… ¡se le declaro delante toda la clase!- rió Shishidoh, aun viendo al cielo.

-Y ¿Que hizo Atobe-san?- Pregunto curioso el menor tratando de disimular una risa.

-Obvio la rechazó… además tenemos que tener en cuenta que Jiroh también estaba ahí-

-¿Quién iba a pensar que fueran novios? Bueno… solo lo digo porque es algo extraño- confeso algo tímido, creyendo que de pronto decía algo indebido.

-Lo extraño es que… ¿Cómo alguien como Jiroh se iba a fijar en alguien como Atobe?- declaro Shishidoh con una gran… pero gran sonrisa burlona.

-Para mí que se quieren mucho, pues por algo dieron a luz su relación, cosa que aun no han hecho Gakuto-senpai y Oshitari-senpai-

-Esos dos asustan mucho, y sus clubs de fans aun juran que no son del otro lado del bote…- dijo algo irritado por ese hecho.

-Había olvidado que Shishidoh-san odia su club de fans… a mí me gusta, no sé, pero me hace sentir importante… aunque a veces pueden a ser algo insoportables- respondió el peliplata con una bella sonrisa.

-Pero sabes que no necesitas tener club de fans para ser importante- dijo Ryou con seriedad- tu eres importante para mí, con o sin club.

Ootori se mantuvo en silencio, además de que ya se había sonrojado. Ninguno de los dos hablo durante un tiempo, pero este silencio no era incomodo, era algo cálido. Ya había caído la noche, cuando Choutaroh interrumpió…

-Shishidoh-san, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿De qué quería hablar?- pregunto tímidamente atrayendo la mirada del mayor.

-¿Ah que te refieres?- pregunto dudoso.

-Pues… de pronto… era otra cosa… bueno creí que era importante… o… ¿solo quería hablar conmigo…en general?-Baboseo el menor algo nervioso, sinceramente se sentía un tonto.

-Bueno… un poco de ambas, quería reírme un rato contigo, pasar tiempo de amigos.- Contestó devolviendo su mirada al cielo- pero también quería decirte otra cosa-

Shishidoh se sentó, y miro fijamente a Choutaroh, el cual imito su acto para poder verlo frente a frente.

-Es algo difícil de decir- comenzó- bueno, como te pudiste dar cuenta, hoy me estuve comportando algo extraño, y me gustaría decirte él porque- alzo su cabeza y miro al cielo- Últimamente había sentido algo raro, que por casualidad solo sentía contigo, así que quería estar solo y pensar un poco.

-¿Pero ya está mejor verdad?- interrumpió Ootori.

-Sí, porque después de mucho me di cuenta de que era lo que sentía-

-Y… ¿Qué era?- pregunto curioso tratando de sacar sus teorías de la cabeza, ya que todas apuntaban a un futuro romance entre ellos.

-Bueno…- giró su cuerpo hacia Choutaroh y lo miro fijamente, para después acariciar su rostro- me di cuenta de que eres más importante para mí de lo que pensaba, que me es difícil dejar de pensar en ti… y creo que yo…- en eso Choutaroh parecía un tomate, el contacto de su senpai lo ponía muy nervioso, además su manera dulce en que le hablaba, y aun mas importante… lo que le decía. - creo que yo… me… enamore de ti.

Ahora sí que culmino, el corazón de Choutaroh iba a estallar, y más cuando su senpai empezó a acercarse mucho, con los labios entre abiertos, sosteniendo su rostro con una mano.

-Me gustas mucho Choutaroh-

Y así, sus labios se enlazaron. Por obvias razones, Ootori le responde, poniendo ligeramente sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras Ryou se acerca más para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, arrodillándose para quedar un poco más alto.

Cuando la falta de aire empieza a notarse, ambos se separan y se miran a los ojos, sonrojados, nerviosas y algo tímidos.

-Shishidoh-san- murmuró el más joven siendo abrazado, y apoyó ligeramente su cabeza en su pecho bajando sus manos lentamente mientras las apretaba sosteniendo la camiseta de Ryou.

-Eres muy lindo- murmuro Shishidoh en su oído.

Choutaroh trago saliva, todo parecía ser un sueño, no podía creer lo que pasaba. La mano de Shishidoh se deslizó hasta su rostro y lo levanto para poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mirándolo tiernamente.

-Es que… aun no puedo crees que yo le guste- respondió tímidamente.

-Choutaroh tu me quieres ¿Verdad?-

-Por supuesto que si… y mucho- respondió Ootori algo animado.

Shishidoh se inclino un poco y le dio un besito tierno y corto. Después miro a las estrellas y se recostó sobre el pasto, llevándose a Ootori consigo.

Así se quedaron mucho tiempo, hablando y susurrándose cosas lindas, hasta que Ootori miro su Reloj…

-¡Oh por Dios! Es muy tarde…me tengo que ir- se puso en pie mirándolo- perdón, mi mamá me debe estar esperando.

-No te preocupes, yo te acompaño a casa- mencionó parándose y tomando su mano, para después dirigirse a la salida del parque.

_Sus besos, sus dulces besos, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y ahora soy muy feliz, sabiendo que soy lo más importante para él, sabiendo que me quiero como yo lo quiero… Ahora que estoy a su lado para siempre, más que como un amigo…_

**FIN**


End file.
